1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to resistors for semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to resistors situated in a gate region of a three-dimensional transistor.
2. Background Information
In the design of semiconductor devices, metal resistors play an important role as a passive device. Doped polysilicon gates have recently been used as resistors. However, the doping makes such gates conductive, reducing their resistance. In FinFET technology, metal resistors are typically fabricated in a separate layer above the semiconductor device, which adds process complexity with extra steps and reduces the margins for later contact formation.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for resistors in semiconductor fabrication with reduced complexity that does not reduce contact margins.